Secret Stash
by Ginkage-no-Sasori
Summary: Yesterday afternoon had been the last time he'd eaten a cake... He sighed at that tragedy. Well, it wasn't as if he'd not forseen this event, so he'd prepared a secret stash in his cellar. Short fic, Sun/Judge centered, request on tumblr


Hello~ For a request on Tumblr, I wrote this little fic for demos-cloud~ I hope you like it!

Sighing, he pushed the documents away. It wasn't as if he had to do them today, right? Storm would take care of that, for sure. Well... Maybe he'd be a little pissed, but nothing like the other times he'd made him truly angry, right? Yes, right. Those were just another two piles of documents, nothing serious. Grinning, he pushed the documents further away until they threatened to fall of the desk. Maybe if he couldn't see them...

_Growl_

Sun looked down. This sound... Blinking, he rubbed his stomach. When was the last time he'd eaten something sweet? After a quick thought, he came to the conclusion that it had been way too long ago, so he stood up, walked to his bed and pushed it away. The action made his stomach emit another sound. He was really hungry! Quickly, he climbed down to his secret cellar, full of wine. And also... Smiling, he reached behind a loose stone on the wall, reaching for the choccolate he'd hidden there some days ago, before Judge had once again laid hand on his diet.

This was too cruel! He was almost sobbing at the memory of Judge taking away all his sweets he'd stacked up in his bedroom to eat whenever he'd want, without having to look out for Ice or Judge himself to get him some blueberry muffins from the shop in the town. Or Roland, but that death monarch was currently busy helping Storm. That bastard, simply left him for that kicking, document maniac. Well, he still had Judge and Ice. But... since the diet plan Judge made for him, he had to go without his beloved sweets for far too long! Yesterday afternoon had been the last time he'd eaten a cake... He sighed at that tragedy. Well, it wasn't as if he'd not forseen this event, so he'd prepared a secret stash in his cellar.

After all, if he wouldn't get sweets, how could he correct documents? _*Ehem, throw them at Storm*_ Shaking his head at the traiterous thought, he started to nibble at the choccolate._ Heaven!_ This slight taste of blueberries, the sweetness, it made him want to sigh in bliss. Straightening his jacket, he took out a small chair from behind one of the wine barrels and sat on it, careful to not crumple his clothes. It had taken his an eternity to iron it! But he didn't want to stand for the whole time, so he had to compromise... and take care of the clothes.

He had eaten half a bar, when he heard a crashing sound. Then, a voice was shouting from above his room: „Here ya go! I opened it for you! See ya later!" This was definitely Blaze. Wait, had that bastard just kicked open his door again? He was going to pay. But he mentioned opening the door for someone, who was it? He quickly hid the choccolate again, just as a familiar black figure stepped down into the cellar. „Lesus! Why are you here?" Damn, his voice sounded a bit suspicious... He hoped Judge had not noticed.

But of course he had.

„What are you doing down here?" The other's voice was cold as the Ice Knight's desserts. Sun shivered a bit.

„Nothing! I was just checking on the wine I made last week, if everything's well," he quickly said, frowning a bit. The other just stared. After a few seconds, he could not stand it anymore. „Okay, I was eating, are you done now? Stop that! It's creepy!" he exclaimed. Judge's frown deepened.

„And what did you not get in my sentence ‚_No sweets for you from today_'?" The black clad man quickly brushed past the Sun Knight and pulled out the choccolate. Grisia's eyes widened. Not the choccolate too! He grabbed it back.

„That is mine! Come on, you took away all of my food, I had to!" Trying to defend himself before the knight responsible for listening to such cheap sentences all day definitely was the wrong choice. The frown only deepened more.

„You..." Judge shook his head. „You know, if you gain weight, you won't be the Sun Knight anymore, you will only be fat."

Flinching, Grisia stepped back. No way, a fat Sun Knight definitely did not suit the graceful image of the Sun Knight. Still, he could not give up! „Lesus! I need this! I'm hungry, I can't work!" The other simply shook his head and held out his black gloved hand.

„You won't work anyways, you will just push it on Storm. You know, recently even members of my platoon were worried about the Storm Knight's condition! The Hell knight is doing everything he can, but if you keep increasing his workload, Storm will get angry at you for sure!" Well, it was the truth.

„But not my choccolate! Lesus, please..." He tried to plead. If he wasn't so _hungry_, he would have never done such a thing as pleading, but... His stomach rumbled again. Oh God of Light, he would die soon at this rate! He shot the other knight a short glare, but then continued to look at him with pleading doggy eyes. The black figure sighed.

„Come on, I know it is hard... But you have to endure this, for the sake of the image of the Sun Knight!" Grisia bit his lip.

„Everything is always ‚for the image'..." Sighing, he handed over the sweets. The edges of the other's mouth tilted upwards just slightly and he took away the choccolate, safely storing it into that black robe. Grisia watched it with tearing eyes, the choccolate completely disappearing inside the clothes. Judge sighed.

„If you can endure today and tomorrow, you can get a small piece," he promised.

Grisia sighed, that would certainly not be enough, but it was the sad truth that he was gaining weight. Maybe he should go adventuring again... No, definitely not. After all, he was a church hermit, not an outdoor person. He looked up to the other knight and nodded. Well, it was better than nothing. Judge was frowning again though.

„What is it?" He would not give up another of his secret stashes! Judge didn't know about that one in the prayer room, for sure! Maybe he'd go to ‚pray' later today. But the other shook his head.

„Nothing. I would just ask you to not be angry at Blaze. He kicked the door open because it was closed and I asked him to." The door! Smiling, he tilted his head in an elegant manner.

„If the brilliant light of the God of Light had not shone down upon Judge to remind him to take mercy on that lost sheep, Sun would have let it be. But so be it and, Sun truly grieves to say, that the Blaze Knight will handle the humble work of Sun to keep in mind that he shall not search for the gracious shine of light in Sun's room, for there is already enough at hand at other places to keep this lost sheep occupied." Judge looked as if he wanted to repent to Blaze later.

Ha, take that! He'd really almost forgotten about that door... Chuckling, he walked up the stairs, the black knight following. As Judge was picking up the door to lean it against the empty frame, he seemed as if he'd just remembered something else.

„Ah, Sun, if you would like to pray later, the harsh God of Light has already discovered the secret inside the room, so he reminds Sun to not be led astray by desires. May the scorching light of the midday sun be your reminder to follow the God of Light's will." He walked out of the room quickly, before Grisia could say anything.

His secret stash!

He wanted to cry.

Soo, please r&r! This is my first fanfic for LSK, so I'd like to know if it was any good~

For requests (atm LSK only), check out my tumblr, link in my profile!


End file.
